1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor mounting mechanism, in particular relates to a combination of a motor attachment device and a vibration generating type cylindrical motor to be mounted thereto, for use in a vibration alarm device of a portable telephone and the like equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional calling or alarming device of a vibration generating type, there has been mainly used a miniature cylindrical coreless-type vibration motor as shown in FIG. 16. In such a conventional device, the cylindrical motor is comprised of a frame portion 6 and a weight 9 of a high density metal which is eccentrically attached to a rotation shaft of the motor for generating vibrations. The motor is further provided with lead wires 16 through which electric power is supplied from a power source to drive the motor.
However, in this conventional device, there has been a problem such that, since a space for mounting the motor is limited to be small, therefore there has been an increased demand or requirement for simplifying a motor mounting mechanism with reduction of a space for mounting the motor to a motor attachment device.